


Recommençons encore une fois

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, it seems i have a thing for blonds
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: C ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ou plutôt si mais il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, Samui et lui c'était terminé.





	Recommençons encore une fois

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à son créateur Masashi Kishimoto.

C ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ou plutôt si mais il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, Samui et lui c'était terminé. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'affecter autant, après tout leur relation n'avait pas duré un an, ils avaient été ensemble pendant cinq mois et sept jours pour être exact. Il avait compté les jours ne voulant oublier aucune de ces merveilleuses journées de bonheur.

Samui lui avait toujours plu, et pas parce qu'elle était une très belle femme d'un mètre soixante-huit, aux cheveux blonds, et aux yeux bleus, les plus clairs qu'il n'est jamais vu. Elle était autre chose qu'une fille très attirante à forte poitrine comme beaucoup d'hommes la voyaient. Ils s'arrêtaient plus souvent sur elle que sur Karui, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. 

C avait toujours été fasciné par son sérieux en toutes circonstances, son intelligence, son calme, et son silence. Elle l'attirait comme un aimant, sans qu'il ne l'ose jamais l'aborder. Le déclic s'était produit lors d'une mission qu'ils avaient effectué en commun. Le raikage avait estimé qu'à eux deux ils réussiraient cette mission délicate ; éliminer des ninjas déserteurs à la frontière Ouest, près d'un port. Ils y étaient arrivés, il avaient asssassinés les sept ninjas qui semaient le chaos au pays de la foudre. Cela n'avait pas été évident, mais ils y étaient parvenus après de longues heures de course poursuite, et d'affrontements acharnés. Le fait qu'ils aient réussi était d'autant plus impressionnant que les deux ninjas n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble auparavant. Samui était très douée, et savait comment s'adapter. C comprenait que la réputation qui précédait la kunoichi n'était pas mensongère, elle était bel et bien la meilleure kunoichi en activité avec Mabui. Il avait soigné une petite plaie qu'elle s'était faite en esquivant un shuriken, sous les protestations de Samui qui lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien. 

Elle avait tout de même été touchée de la gentillesse du jonin, le pays de la foudre était un pays assez patriarcal, qui n'accordait que peu de valeur aux kunoichi, les femmes étaient là pour faire des enfants et s'occuper de la maison. Mabui et Samui se battaient nuit et jour pour prouver qu'elles méritaient leur rang de jonin et qu'elles n'avaient rien à envier aux hommes. L'attention que lui portait C était inhabituel et plaisante. Il avait les mains chaudes et douces, et la trace rouge avait bientôt disparu de son bras.

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur village, et avaient immédiatement fait leur rapport à leur supérieur, qui les avait félicité. Une fois dans le couloir, C avait longtemps hésité avant de lui proposer d'aller manger quelque part. Il avait pensé que c'était un peu trop rapide, elle allait le prendre pour un séducteur, mais comme disait Darui, ; « un homme qui a hésité un jour le regrette toute sa vie ».

«  Tu voudrais manger avec moi ?, avait-elle demandé le prenant de court

\- Oui, avait-il répondu spontanément, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis. 

\- Où veux-tu aller ?, avait-elle voulut savoir

\- Ah non c'est à toi de choisir, avait-il répliqué »

Samui n'avait rien montré, mais sa réponse l'avait troublée, C était si prévenant, elle se disait que c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, c'était ce soir-là que leur histoire avait débuté. Ils étaient du pays de la foudre, endroit propre aux coups de foudres amoureux. 

Les voir ensemble n'avaient pas surpris grand monde, ils avaient la même personnalité, et se ressemblaient sur de nombreux points, il était donc logique qu'ils finissent par devenir un couple. Ils étaient parfaits, et C avait le sentiment qu'il en serait toujours ainsi...

Ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'aujourd'hui il était à nouveau seul. Samui, sa Samui avait rompu avec lui après cinq mois et sept jours de bonheur. Ironie du sort, la raison de leur séparation était la même que celle qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre : leur ressemblance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient beaucoup, et finalement, ils ne parvenaient plus à communiquer. On ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un qui est là, mais qui aurait pu ne pas y être sans que cela change quoique ce soit. Elle n'avait pas été méchante avec lui, elle lui avait dit que parfois les histoires n'étaient pas faites pour durer, mais elle voulait qu'ils restent amis, pas par obligation, mais parce qu'elle tenait à lui, et qu'elle ne voulait pas ne plus être à ses côtés.

Le ninja médecin n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à se battre pour une fille, mais Samui n'était pas n'importe laquelle, elle était celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer vaincu. Il savait qu'elle était rentrée de mission avec Karui et Omoi, c'était le moment ou jamais, tant qu'il en avait le courage. Il frappa à sa porte, et fut soulagé de la voir elle, et pas son frère. 

«  C, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, il y a un problème ?, 

\- Non, rassure-toi tout va bien, 

-Pourquoi es-tu devant ma porte à cette heure ? 

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit juste amis, je veux être avec toi, et je peux m'améliorer, non seulement je peux, mais je le ferai, pour toi, parce que je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours cherché, depuis que je sais qui tu es, tu m'obsèdes...Notre histoire ne peut pas en rester là, ce serait comme quitter le navire en pleine tempête alors que le ciel bleu est à porté de main. Recommençons encore une fois, déclama-t-il

-Recommencer ?, répéta-t-elle confuse 

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avouait cela maintenant, cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils étaient séparés, peut-être qu'il avait simplement du mal à s'en remettre, tout comme elle. Leur cinq mois et sept jours avaient comptés pour elle aussi, ils avaient été un rayon de soleil dans sa vie monotone, mais elle avait probablement passé l'âge pour vivre une histoire d'amour. Elle allait bientôt avoir trente ans, dans le monde des shinobis, la plupart étaient mariés et avaient déjà eu des enfants à cet âge-là. Elle aimait toujours C, même si elle ne le lui avait dit qu'une ou deux fois, ni lui ni elle n'étaient très sentimentaux, pourtant, elle ressentait ce bien-être à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Il arrivait à la détendre lorsque son frère ou ses coéquipiers l'avaient épuisée. Elle sentit bientôt des mains envelopper les siennes, et des lèvres se coller aux siennes.

C l'embrassait, il s'était armé de tout le courage qu'il avait pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui donner un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'il s'était retiré elle était restée longuement silencieuse, perdue dans ses réflexions. L'amour la dépassait, et elle avait toujours pensé qu'un échec n'accordait pas de deuxième chance, mais il y avait toujours une exception qui confirmait la règle, et le ninja était un cas à part. 

\- Oui, C, recommençons, battons-nous pour notre histoire ! »

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre, s'il était avec Samui, tout irait bien.


End file.
